Morning Picnic
by Selhrac
Summary: First of the many stories I plan to write based on the Shoujo Sect adult manga/OVA.  Final version, all errors and grammatical awkwardness fixed, courtesy of CrazyNinjaPenguin.


It was morning, a gentle morning. The sun's rays shine bright, but not with the intensity that would occur in the summertime. A gentle breeze sweeps the land, gently shaking the branches of the trees. A mother cat along with her kittens sits near their master's porch in the backyard, mewing every 5 seconds so that she and her kittens may eat. The soft chirping of the local birds can be heard occasionally, giving the locals a friendly reminder to rise and shine.

The sun's rays had tried to penetrate the blinds of a particular room in a particular apartment complex, but had failed many times prior. However, thanks to the absence of one and the carelessness of the other two occupants, the sun's rays burst through the darkness of the room. The first person it managed to wake up with its bright rays was a tall, brown-haired girl, who was drooling on the left side of her mouth. The girl tried to cover her face with the blanket which in turn woke up the second occupant, a silver blue-haired girl whose body was completely nude the moment her roommate took the sheets covering her.

"Hey, what was that for?" the blue-haired girl curtly asked, opening her bright yellow eyes.

"I need it to shield my face," the brunette girl replied in a tired voice.

"Aye, you need to wake up, Shinobu," the first girl replied.

"Just a few more minutes, Momoko," the other one replied, her voice now muffled by her pillow and the bed mattress. Momoko didn't even waste time replying to her lying roommate as she threw the covers off Shinobu, revealing that she too was completely naked.

"Come on, Shinobu, get up," Momoko sternly ordered. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"It's a Saturday," Shinobu answered with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes before opening them to reveal a lovely shade of green.

"Geez, you don't remember?" Momoko asked with a surprised, but annoyed tone. "It's the fourth year we've been living together!"

"Huh...oh, right! Our fourth anniversary together!" Shinobu happily replied. "Wait, no it isn't!"

"Really now?" Momoko replied, "then what day is it?"

"It's the sixteenth year anniversary since Momoko and I had our first kiss," Shinobu smugly replied.

"Oi, that again? I told you, there's no way I did that without remembering!" Momoko brought her hand to her face, clearly irritated.

"Oh, sure you didn't..." Shinobu continued with a smirk on her face, "...so if that's not true, why are we here together for four years as lovers?"

"What about Enjouji-san?" Momoko counter-replied with a smirk on her face.

"Uh...I already told you, that's different," Shinobu replied, her eyes closed as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh huh..." Momoko replied with her eyes half-closed in irritation. "Well, come on then, get ready..." Momoko did not expect Shinobu's reply, which was a surprise kiss on the lips. The two stood with eyes closed, lip-locked, their hands locked together.

"How's that for a reply?" said Shinobu as she opened her eyes.

"I'll take that as a 'yes, honey'," Momoko replied sheepishly.

The two got ready in no time flat, with Shinobu all dressed up in a simple, yet elegant yellow dress. Momoko had on a simple blue blouse and white skirt with her hair in a complex bun. She was already in the kitchen, making final preparations before placing the contents into a large picnic basket.

"Awa, that's for us?" Shinobu asked, surprised.

"Yep, just for us, just me and you, Shinobu," Momoko replied.

"Oh, I love you, Momoko!" Shinobu answered before crashing into Momoko in an embrace.

"I love you too, Shinobu," Momoko replied in a pained tone, having taken the full force of the tackle.

"So, where are we going?" Shinobu asked.

"You'll see..." Momoko replied with a genuine smile on her face.

xxxxxxxx

Shinobu and Momoko had driven several miles to an isolated spot that was covered in forest. The sun had barely hit this place, due to the mountains blocking out the morning rays.

"Momoko, can I take off this blindfold now?" Shinobu complained, having been forced to wear a black handkerchief over her eyes as part of the surprise.

"Not yet, sweetheart," Momoko replied as she got out of the car and got the basket out of the back. She opened Shinobu's passenger side door, took her by the hand and led them to a cliff side with a single tree as the marker.

"Okay Shinobu, you can take your blindfold off now," she said softly.

Shinobu did at once, pulling down the handkerchief so her eyes can take on what appeared to be a beautiful sight: silvery mountains still capped with the winter snow could be seen in the distance, whatever sun that had reflected on the mountains casting a shimmering glow. Whatever else wasn't covered in snow was instead covered in green, with the thousands if not millions of trees.

"Oh, Momoko! What is this place!" Shinobu gasped, shocked at the scenery.

"It's just a little spot I found while I got lost a few times before," Momoko replied, her spirits raised knowing her lover liked the spot.

"It's so beautiful; almost hauntingly scary, but still beautiful!" Shinobu replied with giddiness.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Momoko replied, her yellow eyes half closed with a smile across her face. "That's not where our picnic will take place though. Come on, let's go."

"Huh? What else is there?" Shinobu asked, somewhat hesitant into going into unknown forests.

"Come on, you can trust me," Momoko answered with a smile.

"Uh...o-okay then," Shinobu replied, still a bit unsure.

Shinobu and Momoko walked through the forest, going through what seems to be endless amounts of trees. After a few minutes of going through copious amounts of forest, Shinobu and Momoko came across a lake. The waters were crystal clear, calm, and relatively untouched by human intervention.

"Ara! This place is so beautiful!" Shinobu gasped. "Are you sure you found this place while getting lost?"

"Okay, you got me," Momoko answered. "Still this is a nice place, isn't it? What really makes it special is that the moon always reflects on the center of this lake, regardless of what time of day it is." Sure enough, the moon's reflection was spot-on at the epicenter of the body of water.

"Well, I guess I should prepare the place then," Momoko sighed.

"No! Uh...let me help," Shinobu begged.

"Aw, how nice of you," Momoko replied. "Usually I'd have to beg you to help me."

"Just let me take care of everything. Besides, you've done enough already," Shinobu answered with a wink. Just as she said, she prepared the mat, making sure the area was completely flat and there were no insects or ant nests nearby to spoil their breakfast. Then she set the plates for each of them before she got the food out of there. Shinobu couldn't get enough of the smell as she constantly eyed the different foods and sweets that her beloved had prepared for them.

"Ah, Momoko, you have really outdone yourself!" Shinobu cheerfully praised her sweetheart.

"Aw, it was nothing really," replied Momoko, trying to be modest.

"No, really! This is going to be the best stuff you've cooked yet!" Shinobu gushed.

"Well, if you say so," Momoko shrugged. "Let's eat!"

"Hold on a sec," Shinobu said suddenly.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Momoko asked, puzzled with why Shinobu would say such a thing. She got her answer when Shinobu's lips pressed against her's. She felt her lover's arms embrace her fully before she finally gave in and embraced her as well. Shinobu's initial surprise attack caught her off guard, but now she was the one being forceful as her tongue forced its way into her lover's mouth, the two tongues dancing with each other.

"I didn't think you would be this forceful," Shinobu smirked as soon they broke off their kiss, some saliva on the left corner of her mouth.

"You're the one who started this," Momoko replied as she pinned Shinobu to the ground before going for another passionate, long kiss. Her hands intertwined with her lover's while the two shared a heated smooch, tongues intertwined, swapping saliva as the seconds ticked by.

"Momoko, what about the food?" Shinobu whispered as her lover kissed her on the neck.

"Don't worry about it, it won't spoil for another two hours," Momoko answered before licking her ear. "And if it does spoil, then I'll be happy to know that you're going to help me cook, right, Shinobu?"

"Right..." Shinobu moaned as Momoko's hand rubbed against her white, lacy panties. She could feel the warmth of her lover's hand as it rubbed against the fabric which in turn rubbed against her crotch, sending chills down her spine.

"Ah...nmmm...Mo-...Mo-Momoko...!" Shinobu moaned as she felt a wave of warmth and relief throughout her body. When she regained her senses, her panties were completely wet, her fluids having soaked into the fabric.

"Geez, Shinobu, already?" Momoko sighed. "It's not like we haven't done it for years..."

"But it's been a long time since you've touched me this way," Shinobu happily sighed back. "Ah, I'm so happy that you're here with me, Momoko."

"What about Enjouji-san?" Momoko teased, knowing the answer already. "I thought you loved her."

"Aye, Momoko, you know my heart belongs to you, even if I love Maya as well," Shinobu sighed, any irritation that she might have had non-existent. "And besides, we're alone in this beautiful place you found. Maya won't be back for a couple more weeks."

"Oh yeah, her doctorate research, that's a killer," Momoko sighed. "Hopefully she'll get it done."

"Why, so you can be with her and not me?" Shinobu teased back.

"Maybe..." Momoko answered in a sly tone. "Then again, I wouldn't have made this picnic just for us."

"Heheh, you're right, Momoko," Shinobu replied with a smile. "Here, let me reward you for all your work..." she added as she began to undress herself. First came off the yellow dress, revealing her delicate bust covered in a dainty blue bra with floral patterns.

"Hehe, that's a pretty cute bra you have on there," Momoko noticed, lust beginning to overtake her.

"Ah ah ah, not until you take yours off too, Momoko," Shinobu teased again.

"Oh, fine," Momoko reluctantly replied as she hastily took off her shirt and blouse. "Shinobu, I think I got stuck. Can you...?" She didn't even finish her sentence as Shinobu had already helped her out of her blouse.

"You're beautiful as ever, Momoko," Shinobu sighed with lust, eyeing her bust.

"You mean me or my breasts, Shinobu?" Momoko teased.

"All of you," Shinobu answered.

"Why, thank you," Momoko answered, closing her eyes. "It's been four years, but at least you won't have to cry foul over not having breasts."

"They're still small though," Shinobu frowned. "It filled in a bit, but not as much as yours or Maya's or..."

"Suwabe-san's?" Momoko added. "No way we could ever compete with her's. Besides, I like yours the way they are now."

"R-really?" Shinbou asked, surprised.

"Yeah..." Momoko answered before removing her partner's bra and digging in. Her mouth engulfed Shinobu's left breast as she sucked and tugged. She could hear her lover's moans when her tongue touched her lover's nipple.

"H-hey, you're only going for my chest..." Shinobu moaned, quivering from the sensation.

"Okay then," Momoko answered, her hand going in Shinbou's soaked panties.

"Nmmh...ah..." Shinobu gasped, feeling the cold fingers of her lover's going inside her. She felt the fingers slowly go inside her, making her groan with pleasure. "Hah...Momoko, deeper...please..." she whispered.

"Okay..." Momoko answered, her fingers going into Shinobu's core.

"Nggggh...! Ah...Momoko..." Shinobu groaned.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Let me make you feel good, please..." Shinobu whispered.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Momoko answered, smiling.

"I'm just tired of you being the aggressive one," Shinobu smirked. "That's my job."

"Well?" Momoko demanded. She got her answer when Shinbou unhooked her bra and began going after her chest. "Ahh...mmn..." she moaned as she could feel Shinobu's mouth on her breast. She could feel her tongue teasing her nipples, saliva covering her bosom as she constantly gave out loud, hot moans.

"Momoko, quit making those grunting sounds. You sound like a guy," Shinobu complained.

"You're one to talk," Momoko fired back.

"Fair enough, but I'm not the one being serviced now, am I?" Shinobu teased as she slipped off Momoko's skirt and licked the fabric of Momoko's black panties.

"Ahh!...Shi-Shinobu!...Nyyyah!" Momoko screamed, her senses going out of control as her body shook from the sensation.

"I'm not done yet," Shinobu whispered lewdly as she slipped off Momoko's panties and began licking her slit.

"No...nyyyah!...That's not fair...Shinob-kyahhh!" Momoko couldn't finish her protest as Shinobu's tongue constantly licked her insides. She squirmed trying to escape but she could not release herself from Shinobu's grip as Shinobu held on to her legs, her tongue darting in and out to lick the glistening jewel.

"It looks like I almost got it," Shinobu teased as she gave Momoko one more lick.

"No, don't...Ngghhh!" Momoko screamed as her body shook from her climax. Jets of fluid flew into Shinobu's mouth before she wiped Momoko's jewel clean with her tongue.

"Well, was that good or what?" Shinobu asked.

"That..." Momoko panted, "That was amazing... But that's not fair, I didn't do that to you."

"Hehe, well you can do that after we have our picnic, k?" Shinobu whispered in Momoko's ear before licking her neck.

"Mmn...oh, all right..." Momoko reluctantly agreed. "But I'm getting the strawberry tarts then."

"Hey! I want those!" Shinobu whined. "I thought you made those for me!"

"Too bad, you had more fun with me, so I steal your tarts!" Momoko teased.

"Come on, Momoko! Please?" Shinobu pleaded.

"All right, fine, but I get to do you first again," Momoko answered.

"Meh...fine..." Shinobu acquiesced as she grabbed a tart and broke it in half. "Want the other half?"

"Sure," Momoko answered, taking the other half of the pastry as she gobbled it down.

"Mmm, delicious!" Shinobu sighed as the pastry went down her throat and into her stomach. She didn't realize that she was also being kissed again, with her body's pressed up against her lover's.

"So are you," Momoko whispered, before taking another tart.

xxxxxxxx

A/N: Hello, everyone. I've been hearing rumors going around that I died or something. That's only half-true: yes, I'm still alive and well, but I've been going through the motions of life, only doing it to survive and not because I want to live out my dreams and such. As a result, I've had a couple of fights and confrontations due to my deteriorating self. I'm all better now. I'M. NOT. FUCKING. DEAD.

So, obviously this is my first story in a long time. Also, this is one of the first of the many Shoujo Sect stories I've been advertising. It now has been edited by CrazyNinaPenguin and it probably looks the same from last time, but it's been edited to get rid of some awkwardness and some better word choices have been placed there. Isn't he awesome? I'm also touched by the fact that he said this might be my best work yet, considering he read my previous works (excluding the doomed to fail Shadow Compilation). You guys can put in your opinion if you like, but I think I'll agree with him.

Also, be aware that I'm not going to be on as much as I used to since the cable is out due to financial difficulties. We're considering switching to DirecTV for the moment, but until then, I have no television: that's right, no Nickoledon, no Cartoon Network, no CBS, ABC, NBC, nada. I can thank Cox Cable for that, the pricks (and I can't go on the Internet, unless I go on public computers of find wi-fi networks in public places like Starbucks...).

So, what else: obviously I'm done with school for a month, and I'm all prepped for the Spring 2011 semester. And what do you know, I got a full load this time, horray! Which means all my other stuff is going to be backed up again, horray!...oh, fuck me. I'll try to make time for writing, but considering I have three classes that may require research papers, I don't know.

Oh, and this is for my anonymous client who I've been writing a story for since last August: I have not finished the edits yet to to me working on on this and other stuff, but fear not, I will get them done, I promise. I will not let that story go to waste, considering I spent four months on it anyway...

What else... Oh, I have decided to drop Home Pains and Mia's dream due to the release of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Thanks the fucking lot, Camelot Software, you ruined everything!

That's it for now I suppose. Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
